


only have eyes for you.

by starstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pharmercy, only minor widowtracer, probably not, will I ever stop writing about them now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: It’s not as if this is any different from any other occasion. No matter what, if Angela was in a room then…it was impossible not to be staring.





	only have eyes for you.

Lena’s idea is what landed her here in this situation. In the midst of numerous women and men on a crowded dance floor. It isn’t as if the entire evening was leading to a terrible end. The music is good and the drinks are strong enough to let the soldier break out of her shell just enough to indulge in the way a stranger’s hands were running over her body.

 

Both of her companions aren’t too far behind her doing god knows what. Her own attention is diverted as a girl ( perhaps around the age of nineteen if she had to guess ) grabs at her hips to signal her interest in dancing together.

 

Though the suddenness of how Lena’s voice carried over the heavy beat broke the reverie. Only a lone glance is needed to make out the familiar blonde hair and piercing blue eyes from afar. Angela had just arrived and stood near the bar in a black dress that clung to her body in a way that _demanded_ attention. 

 

“I’m so glad you could make it - this’ll be good for you.” A smile and hug is given on Lena’s part to the doctor.

 

Fareeha is still stuck in her current dance partner’s grip on her, body moving but eyes remaining fixated on the other woman across the room. It’s not as if this is any different from any other occasion. No matter what, if Angela was in a room then…it was _impossible_ not to be staring.

 

“Yes I finished my reports early so…I figured a drink or two couldn’t hurt.”

 

Lena nodded encouragingly, sparing a quick look back at the dance floor. It’s undeniable the immense crush if not love Fareeha has for the doctor…and Lena could bet a good amount of money the feeling is mutual.

 

A quick shot or two is downed in the spirit of the night before Lena took her friend’s hand, guiding her through the crowd to where her girlfriend and Fareeha are swaying with the crowd.

 

The breath is nearly stolen from Angela at seeing the soldier up close. A sky blue button-down loosened by quite a few buttons showed off her collarbone and just the very top of that well-defined chest. Black jeans hugged those hips, stray bits of dark bangs clinging to her forehead from having been dancing well before the doctor arrived. Angela finds herself blushing beneath the rainbow lighting, unable to deny how both the liquor and her own desires were increasing far too fast.

 

“Hey…room for one more?”

 

Amélie mutters something in French that had Lena laughing before they both return to embracing one another. Fareeha had already freed herself of anyone else, wanting to give all her attention to the woman standing before her now.

 

“Depends…do I have to pay a consultation fee?”

 

A soft giggle follows that, Angela becoming bolder as she approaches, hands sliding onto the front of the other woman’s chest with their gazes falling on one another. As she leans up to mutter a response along the side of Fareeha’s ear, she can feel strong hands pressing at her lower back and gripping lightly. Certainly this is a display of laying claim.

 

“Only if you plan on touching… _especially_ in ways that aren’t entirely **_professional_**.”

 

The grip upon her tightens then, the slit on her dress exposing more of her thigh from Fareeha pulling her closer still. There is no describing the feeling of immense temptation from being pressed against one another. It isn’t anything that has ever happened before, nor has either dared to cross such lines.

 

“I assure you doctor I’m only looking for something to cure me..”

 

Steadily they build up into a rhythm, Fareeha curving her fingers down just enough to grope and keep their hips grinding together with each subtle movement.

 

“Cure you of what?”

 

Wanting you - needing you - _constantly._

 

“ **You**.”

 

An understanding flickers in blue eyes then, staring up at Fareeha with a coyness never exhibited before this point in time. It shifts further into that very same need, revealing how that emotion has been plaguing not just one but both of them for far too long.

 

“Perhaps this…?”

 

Fingertips traced over the golden beads, caressing beneath Fareeha’s cheek and staring in a telling way.

 

The incessant craving feels fulfilled yet lit anew all at once the moment their lips touched. A cheer from the crowd became almost deafening at the next song that was played, but it’s all but forgotten from how they are enraptured with one another.

 

Restraint is difficult to find then as Angela moans into every kiss, soft pleas lost in the flick of a tongue at the corner of her mouth and down her neck. Fareeha speaks in a rough tone full of insatiable longing.

 

“…I fear…I may need more.”

 

It’s almost a blur then how they manage to work their way through the crowd hand-in-hand, exchanging hasty kisses in the wake of rounding the corner to the VIP section upstairs. The small room segmented off just for them ( thank the gods for Amélie’s influence ) is filled with their incessant desire the second they enter.

 

The kisses become messier, footsteps echoing in quick succession as Fareeha backs the other woman up against the table nearby. Angela could feel how her ass is grabbed, legs parting willingly the moment she is set on top of the table.

 

The very idea of Lena or Amélie making their way up here crosses her mind for a split second. Best leave that to circumstance and hope they could read the mood. Lena had provided lovely commentary in the background that they’d certainly been making out enough to demonstrate their intentions in coming up here after all.

 

“You’re too gorgeous…how lucky am I to have gotten you…” Fingertips trace over the side of that elegant curve of Angela’s neck, gripping a little harder as they exchange breaths between kisses.

 

“…So are you…” Angela mutters against her lips, nipping faintly at Fareeha’s lower lip. “…I wore this for you.”

 

Fareeha drags her fingers beneath the black fabric, another hand reaching to grope along the side of a breast. The dress bunches up just enough to reveal matching lace beneath, so thin it shows the wetness already glistening there.

 

“Can I show you how much I appreciate it..?”

 

The response is immediate and in the form of a moan. Within that a _‘yes’_ was spoken, fingers pushing into dark locks as Fareeha’s lips finds the very top of a fair-skin chest. 

 

“…You can…so long as no one else but me can ever see you like this again…”

 

Fareeha can sense the possessiveness of those fingers tugging in her hair in a way that forces their gazes to meet. It’s enough to make her own underwear feel just as wet, that intensity driving her to provide any and all reassurance needed.

 

“…I’m yours…and I have been for a long time…”

 

A subtle slip of her palm lets her fingertips press against the lace, a series of soft kisses placed over a perky breast, teeth passing over the nipple with a harsh suck. Angela is unforgivably needy for it all. The marks left behind have wetness dripping along her thighs, the lace tugged down her legs to reveal just how soaked her pussy had become from such teasing.

 

A flick of her tongue allows Fareeha the first taste, gliding along from the curve of Angela’s thigh and against her outer lips. The harsh tug in dark locks and subtle whispered pleas has that very tongue dragging up to play with her clit.

 

Fareeha barely manages a rough whisper of a command before relenting to how much she wants to take _all_ of Angela for herself.

 

“ ** _Do it_** …I can tell you want to…”

 

Angela loses restraint then, allowing herself to slip into a debauched mindset. Fingers tremble as they cling at the back of the other woman’s head, guiding her mouth in against her pussy. A subtle rhythm starts, unable to stop herself from grinding harder as that warm mouth envelopes her clit and a slick tongue slips inside for even more of a proper taste. They’re both completely entranced now, wanting to leave their own marks in every way possible.

 

A hand reaches up to tug at the black dress, fully revealing rounded, bare breasts hidden beneath. Fareeha watches in fascination, the sight of them bouncing with Angela’s rough thrusts against her reddened lips making her groan.

Gods she’s so fucking hot it’s _unfair._ As her tongue circles her clit, commanding moans have her sliding a finger inside to curl in deep. Legs intertwining over her shoulders have Fareeha locked in place, seeing the unbridled lust in blue eyes, and filling her with another finger to _feel_ how those walls clench around the length of her fingers in a needy manner.

 

Angela’s nearly left breathless with how Fareeha moans throughout every harsh suck, how her dark eyes stare in a knowing way. It becomes almost effortless with the hand grabbing her ass, lips parting and meeting every thrust. It’s too good and much more than she ever imagined it would be. The temptation to come has her panting, desperation making her tremble, whimpers overflowing at how she’s being tongue fucked perfectly.

 

How Fareeha gropes her ass to drag her tongue from her slit to her clit makes Angela fail in any hope of prolonging such pleasure she’s sought after for months. It’s intense how her release takes over, making her all but scream the name of the very woman who brought her to the point. Shaking and soaked, the warmth of her cum is quickly licked up and savored appreciatively, long fingers working to ensure every drop possible is given and greedily lapped up.

 

The sight is endearing and hot all at once. Even as she withdraws, Angela can still see that faint glisten of cum along Fareeha’s lips.

 

“What…what about you..?”

 

Fareeha takes the woman’s hand in her own, lifting it to kiss at the top of her hand. Yes she’s soaked and horny out of her mind ( especially after that display ), but the idea of being alone with Angela to really indulge is more appealing.

 

“I think…we should head back to your place…the night is still young.”

 

Angela shows that coy smile that started all of this, managing to fix her appearance enough to leave.

 

“I’m certain you have plenty to show me…and I am eager for it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated, it fuels my motivation for more


End file.
